Of Diners, Girls, Boys, and Vanilla Milkshakes
by sewilikebaking
Summary: When they were younger, Linda and Lawrence went to that diner down the street to share in that classic vanilla milkshake.. and an old waitress couldn't help but watch.


**_*a 'before note' before the 'before note'*  
>I would like to thank <em>MeanMrsMustard _for being my most frequent reviewer! _MMM_, you make me happy, you really do :) _**

**_*the official 'before note'*  
>Well, what can I say. LawrencexLinda. I ship it like a package to my grandma in California. I really do.<em>****_  
>This is a product of me at Steak n' Shake with a notebook, and an imagination on overdrive. Enjoy! :D<em>**

**_Characters (C) Povenmire and Marsh_**

* * *

><p>"Come on Lawrence," I scolded myself, "you can do it." Another attempt. Another failure.<p>

I must've looked ridiculous to the neighbors, all dressed up on her doorstep, and I couldn't even ring the doorbell! What if they were watching? What if they were all laughing at me right now?

"Come on now, don't be ridiculous," I told myself. "Get it together."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. Slowly, I reached for that small button, and with a final act of determination, I pressed it.

Then I heard the bell ring, and I jumped.

Realizing she could answer any minute, I hurriedly fixed my hair, adjusted my glasses, and straightened my tie, hoping I looked presentable. Then I did the same thing over again, just to be sure. That's when I heard the door.

I looked up and froze, my breath caught in my throat. There she was, and she was beautiful. Linda. Lovely, Lovely Linda.

"So," I was jolted back into reality by her voice, "what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Ah, yes, well," I fumbled, "I thought that maybe we could go to that new archaeological exhibit at the museum, and maybe take a walk through the park." No response. My mind started hyperventilating. 'Does she think that sounds lame? Does she think _I'm _lame? Oh, why am I such a fool!' Slowly, I looked up to see her face.

She was thinking, with a finger on her chin. She looks so adorable when she's thinking.

"Hmm… you know what?" She tapped her chin. "I think I have an idea. Come with me," she held out her hand. I'm not really sure why I hesitated, but I did.

"Lawrence," I looked into her eyes, "do you trust me?" My gaze made its way back down to her outstretched hand.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>She led me to the diner down the street. You could hear the clanking of dishes and the chatter of people. The smell of burgers was in the air.<p>

I was surprised. I'd never been to a diner before, but it didn't seem like the kind of place to bring a lady for the evening. My face must have been showing more than I thought, as she laughed before making her way for the door. Before she went in, she turned to me and held out her hand again.

"Lawrence, do you trust me?"

I looked at the woman in front of me. She practically glowed with confidence and had an air of adventure. But she was also laced with a gentle kindness. I didn't know how tonight would go, but I realized that it didn't really matter.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Hi there, I'm Martha! How're you guys doing tonight?"<p>

That's my phrase. All of us waiters and waitresses have one, you know. Mine's been used so many times that I've pretty much got it sounding natural. I've worked at this diner for too many years, but I can't seem to get myself to leave! I guess I just like it here. But, if I'm being honest with you, what I really like is watching the people, to see how they interact. It's really quite fascinating!

People-wise, tonight's been pretty dull, no one really all that interesting. But then I saw them. The girl walked in with a boy in tow. And the way they were dressed, you'd think we serve up dainty food on a silver platter! Oh yes, these two caught my attention.

"I got these two, Thomas," I murmured to the other waiter. I heard the ready reply of "Allrighty, Martha," but I was already on my way.

"Hi there, I'm Martha! How're you guys doing tonight?" came my automatic speech, I didn't expect a response, but the girl surprised me.

"I'm doing just great, Martha! How about yourself?"

My eyebrows made their way up my forehead, but I wasn't about to ignore one of the only people to reply with such sincerity.

"Mighty fine, thanks sweetie!" I gave her a smile, "So, what'll it be? Table? Booth?"

"Actually, could we sit at the counter? Oh, and we won't need those," she gestured to the menus I had grabbed, "we just need a vanilla shake."

I hesitated, a little surprised, and then put the menus back. "All right then. This way, pick any seat ya like and I'll get that shake!"

"Thank you, Martha!" she chirped, hopping on the stool. I just walked away, shaking my head, and a smile tugging at my lip. That girl was something else.

I had just managed to grab the glass when I heard the crash. My head snapped, and I took in the sight of the boy, heaped on the floor rubbing his head. It seemed that he'd managed to fall off his stool, smacking his forehead on the counter on the way! Poor little goofball! Thomas made a move to go help, but I swiftly put a stop to that with my arm. He exclaimed in protest, but I just kept my eyes on the two.

That poor boy. Seeing the girl giggling behind her hand, not to mention all the attention on him, his face was turning redder than our tomato soup! I could've sworn I could feel the heat from his cheeks as he bent his head.

I was about to tell everyone to get back to their own dang business when I caught a change in the girl's face.

I waited for it to begin. That ruthless cruelty the girls can have without even knowing. I'd seen it too many times, and I wasn't about to see it again. But, just before I could turn away, the girl surprised me.

In one swift fling, she hopped off her stool and knelt down on the diner floor. Mind you, that floor is not as clean as it should be, and her dress looked pretty fancy.

I couldn't quite stick a pin in it, but there was something special about the way she tilted his chin up and kissed his already goose-egged forehead. Whatever it was, it made me smile.

And, as she stood up and brushed herself off, there was something different about the way she held out her hand. It wasn't the demanding flare of a girl who expected others to grab it. No, she wasn't demanding his hand, she was offering hers. I managed to just catch a "do you trust me?" slip from her mouth. Now, mind you, I'm no expert on the new, fandangled language of the kids these days, but I knew that that was not the question she was really asking.

I remembered the glass in my hand, and realized that this was my opportunity.

While they were still busy, quick as a flash I filled the glass and slipped that shake on the counter, unnoticed. Then, with an iron will, I managed to tear myself away and get back to work. Sadly, I don't get paid to observe.

But that wasn't about to stop me from sneaking my peeks.

* * *

><p>Sometimes they would just be talking, other times, laughing with that youthful glee that just makes you want to join in. But a few times, I saw them drinking that milkshake with their foreheads almost touching, hands entwined, and eyes locked.<p>

That's my favorite part, you know, when the eyes do the talking. Because eyes, they don't speak English. I won't tell you what they speak, one day you're just gonna have to find out for yourself.

So many times, I've seen it. They walk in, share that classic milkshake, talk a little, laugh, and they try to make their eyes talk. Some succeed, and I'll tell ya, that's when I'm glad to be just an old waitress. These kids, they're probably the reason I can't leave the diner, I just love seeing it. And these two in front of me, they're one of those couples. I saw their eyes speak. I just hope they were listening.

And as I picked up that empty glass, I watched them leave, he draped his coat over her shoulders and she kissed him on the cheek. They walked out the door arm in arm and I couldn't help but wonder what their future would be.

I had a feeling they would spend it together.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this old place is still here!" Linda gasped as I led the family through the door. "Oh, Lawrence, do you remember the last time we were here?"<p>

"Of course I do, love." I put my arm around here. How could I forget that night?

"Wait, wait, WAIT. You guys went here on a date? That is SO romantic!" Candace squealed, then added with a gasp, "I have to tell Stacy!" Cell phone already in hand, fingers flying, she was officially checked out for the moment. Stifling a chuckle, I turned back to Linda.

"We had quite the time here, didn't we darling?"

"Especially when you fell off your chair!" she laughed. I was about to reply, when I felt a tug at my elbow.

"Can we sit at the counter, Dad? Ferb and I love the spinny chairs!" Phineas piped up. This only made Linda laugh more, to reasons unknown to little Phineas.

"Of course we can boys," I ruffled both of their hair, and the waitress led us to our seats. But, only after she left did I realize.

"Linda, darling," I asked, looking around, "…aren't these the same seats we sat in?"

"You're right!" she gasped, "The very same! What are the odds, huh?" Then she took my hand and looked me in the eyes, "Really takes you back doesn't it?"

A million thoughts, a million memories played through my mind. It was as if I was at the theatre, watching a movie of Linda and I that lasted for a lifetime. It was the best movie I'd ever seen, and I watched every second. Then I blinked, and I was back at that old diner, looking into the eyes of the woman I love.

And something came over me. I'm not sure how to describe it, if only to call it peculiar. And that's when I did it. I took Linda's beautiful face in my hands and I kissed her. I suppose I could say I kissed her simply because I love her, but that seems an inadequate explanation. It seemed an eternity, those few precious moments. Like I could've watched our movie again. But, in that moment I realized that our movie isn't finished. We have so much behind us, so many nights like that one at this diner. But, we have so much ahead of us too. And I can't wait to see the rest of the film.

After a few infinite seconds, we broke apart. People might have been staring, but for once, I didn't care. I saw Candace, her head flitting back and forth between us and her phone, her fingers could've been on fire. I saw Phineas quirk an eyebrow and look to Ferb, who just shrugged. After Phineas looked away, he gave me a thumbs up, and I had trouble stifling my laugh. That's Ferb all right. I gave him a wink, and then I heard Linda gasp.

"Lawrence, look!" She pointed to the counter, where I saw the most peculiar thing. Looking back at me was an innocent vanilla milkshake, with two straws growing out of it's top. I picked up the napkin next to it and read the scrawl: _"this one's on me ;)"_

Linda looked around, and a "Who?" was all she managed. I looked down at the shake in front of me, then back at the napkin, tracing the letters with my thumb.

"Well?" I asked. She looked at me, confused. I simply gestured to the milkshake, "shall we?" She seemed hesitant, something I don't see in her often. I could feel the smile tugging at my lips as I held out my hand.

"Linda," I asked, "do you trust me?"

Her eyes laughed, and her mouth answered.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Only Ferb saw the woman. Only he saw the flash of shock that hit her face for a second when they walked in. Only he saw her smile border on mischievous as she led his parents to their seemingly coincidental seats. Only he saw her eyes light up as his parents shared a kiss. And only he saw her as she expertly slipped the shake on the counter, unseen.<em>

_And only Martha saw the boy's tiny smile._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Umm... Fin! I like to hear from you, my valued readers! So, don't be shy! Tell me what you liked... what you didn't like... what you put on your sandwiches... anything! YOU are the readers, and you are the bee's knees. <em>**

**_All my FanFiction love,  
>~Libby<em>**


End file.
